1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for use by individuals in performing physical exercises. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise machine with which a variety of muscle-toning and strengthening exercises may be performed.
2. Description of Background Art
The importance of physical exercise to the health of an individual is well established. It is known that regular exercise of the proper kind strengthens the cardio-vascular system of a person in addition to strengthening the muscles. Also, regular exercise improves the overall appearance and self-image of an individual, and therefore can have a beneficial effect upon his or her mental health. From a purely economic stand point, employers have found it desirable to encourage the physical fitness of their employees. Resistance to disease, decreased absenteeism and an overall increase in productivity have been observed among employees who keep fit. Regular exercise is an important part of any physical fitness regimen.
Walking, jogging and swimming, to name just a few popular physical activities, are all good exercises. However, because of constraints imposed upon an individual because of limitations on available time, or because of the physical location of his or her workplace, it is often inconvenient for him or her to partake as often as might be desired in beneficial exercises of the type listed above. Also, some exercises such as the type performed by weight lifters or athletes require the utilization of various types of equipment such as weights and/or springs to provide a resistance force to movements of the body. Accordingly, a variety of machines have been devised for use in exercising, the design of some of them permitting a variety of exercises to be performed on the same machine. Representative exercise machines of the type described include the machines disclosed in the patents listed below.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,309, Feb. 6, 1978, Multi-Purpose Exercise Device. PA1 Ceppo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,314, Feb. 24, 1981, Device For Performing Weight-Lifting Exercises. PA1 Keiser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,302, Mar. 17, 1981, Variable Resistance Exercising Device. PA1 Connelly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,375, Jan. 8, 1985, Resilient Type Exercising Device With Removable Weights. PA1 Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,495, Oct. 4, 1983, Multi-Purpose Exercise Apparatus. PA1 Stewart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,193, Jan. 14, 1982, Exercise Device For Lifting Weights. PA1 Louvet, French Patent No. 2,561,528, Sept. 27, 1985Modular Athletic Apparatus.
The multi-function exercise machine according to the present invention was conceived to fill a perceived need for an exercise machine of greater versatility than existing exercise machines.